Juste une bouffée
by Spelllly
Summary: Une cigarette. C’est tout ce qu’il veut. Une cigarette. Mais qui va pouvoir lui en offrir une ?


Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Juste une bouffée

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (je suis une fan, je n'y peux rien)

Statut : 1 chapitre, fini

Couple : Drarry

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JKR. La cigarette que fume Draco, en revanche, c'est la mienne!! Hélas, la bouche, le petit nez, les beaux yeux, les magnifiques cheveux, le corps divin de Draco, ne sont pas non plus à moi.'O'

Résumé : Une cigarette. C'est tout ce qu'il veut. Une cigarette. Mais qui va pouvoir lui en offrir une ?

Remerciement : Encore et toujours, à celle qui me corrige, la grande Uyo ! Elle prend tellement de temps pour essayer de m'expliquer, patiemment, mes erreurs, que je me sens coupable. ^.^ Alors, voilà, c'est peu, je ne fais que remercier, mais j'espère que ça fait plaisir. ^O^

_**Juste une bouffée**_

Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, dieu incontesté des attrapeurs de Quiddich, beau gosse à plein temps, était en train de, doucement mais sûrement, péter un câble. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, énervant ses camarades qui voulaient du calme. Alors, il était sorti. Au moins, il avait du chemin avant de revenir au point de départ. Un petit tour de toute l'école devrait lui changer les idées.

Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? Simple. Manque de cigarette ! Il savait que tous les paquets avaient des inscriptions, avertissant du danger. Mais pour dire la vérité, contre une menace de mort imminente, la mort lente et douloureuse paraît moins grave. Et puis, il était tombé accro. Le problème ? Il n'avait plus de cigarette. Pourquoi ? A cause de sa meilleure amie qu'il prévoyait de trucider. Et là, qui allait mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse ? ELLE ! Heureusement, il s'était rappelé qu'il était censé, beaucoup l'aimer, donc, lui enserrer le cou comme un malade n'était pas normal. La pauvre était devenue toute bleue avant qu'il ne s'en souvienne.

Du coup, au lieu de comprendre que la cigarette est dangereuse pour l'entourage, surtout quand l'entourage se permet de jeter une cartouche aux chiottes ! Il tentait en vain de se calmer. D'habitude, il aurait allumé une… Tout à coup, Harry s'arrêta, il l'avait senti ! Cette douce odeur de tabac. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui fumait dans cette école. Et il allait le trouver illico pour lui piquer. Même s'il devait tuer la personne en question pour avoir la dernière qu'il avait. (1)

Harry, entra donc dans la pièce, où devait se trouver le fraudeur. Il repéra bien vite la fumée qui sortait d'une grande pile de grimoires entassés. Il s'approcha doucement, sachant bien que le fumeur devait être sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'il fit le tour, il sursauta tout autant que l'autre. Là, devant lui, assis à même le sol, se tenait un Draco Malfoy, torse nu, une cigarette à la main. Première question ; Que faisait Draco Malfoy à moitié nu, dans une pose aussi sexy, avec sa chemise autour de la taille ? Deuxième question ; Allait-il avoir la solidarité des fumeurs ?(2)

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? _Demanda le Serpentard, légèrement paniqué_.

- J'ai senti l'odeur de ta clope. _Avoua le Gryffondor, qui ne savait plus s'il devait regarder la cigarette qui se consumait lentement, ou bien le corps tentant de son ennemi de toujours. _

- Et quoi, Potter ? Tu vas me dénoncer ? _Interrogea-t-il en respirant une bouffée de fumée._

- Je serais, plutôt là pour… une… demande… Tu veux bien arrêter de tirer sur cette clope et m'en passer une ! _S'énerva le Survivant qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du bout rouge qui se consumait._

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Un moment Kodak ! Le Grand Harry Potter, me demandant une cigarette ! Enorme ! _S'exclama Draco en se relevant_.

- Pourquoi es-tu torse nu ? _Demanda Harry, sans comprendre pourquoi, tout à coup, cette question était importante._

- Tu deviens pudique, Potter ?

- Non… Je… _Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase car son regard s'était à nouveau perdu sur le corps fin et musclé._

- Quelle éloquence ! C'est impressionnant ! Si tu veux une cigarette, il va falloir que tu la mérites. Expliqua Draco en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa clope. »

Le blond allait rejeter la fumée, mais ne put le faire. Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre, le Serpentard eut soudainement les lèvres du Gryffondor collées aux siennes. D'un seul coup, il sentit la fumée quitter sa bouche pour rejoindre celle de sa Némésis. Lorsqu'Harry se recula il souffla ce qu'il lui avait prit et se permit un sourire. Les lèvres de Draco étaient d'une douceur incroyable.

« Alors, Malfoy, tu veux bien me redonner une bouffée ?

- Mais… Tu…

- Juste une bouffée. _Expliqua le Survivant en s'approchant de nouveau_.

- Je n'ai pas encore prit de fumée. _Murmura Draco en se perdant dans le regard vert sombre._

- Ce n'est pas important. Tu as le goût de la nicotine. »

Harry se jeta de nouveau sur la bouche tentatrice. Draco ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser. Il se laissa tomber à terre avec son ennemi. Harry attrapa rapidement la cigarette qui était à côté d'eux et qui fumait encore.

« Harry… _Chuchota le Serpentard, légèrement déçu de voir que le Gryffondor ne voulait que sa dose quotidienne._

- Chut, Malfoy. _Continua le brun en écrasant la clope un peu plus loin_. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on soit dérangés. S'il y a un feu, on ne pourra pas s'explorer en profondeur. _Expliqua-t-il avant de se perdre dans le cou blanc, déposant une myriade de baisers._

- Tu as raison. _Rigola Draco, tout en déshabillant habilement son vis-à-vis_. »

Le Serpentard, reprit rapidement le contrôle de la situation. Il les fit rouler, profitant de sa position pour baisser la braguette du jean qui le dérangeait. Harry, tout en explorant consciencieusement le corps qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui, enleva le pantalon noir, afin de le jeter au loin.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin nus, ils se regardèrent longuement, admirant la peau parfaite de l'autre, les petites cicatrices qui faisaient la différence et les rendaient plus beaux encore. Draco se releva soudainement, entraînant Harry avec lui. Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, il fut poussé contre une table, embrassé passionnément avant de se faire retourner. Draco, lui fit lécher ses doigts, tout en laissant sa langue caresser la peau de son dos, ses côtes, ses épaules. Le Serpentard vénérait son corps. Lorsqu'Harry, commença à gémir, en bougeant ses fesses contre le sexe gonflé de Draco, ce dernier vint le pénétrer doucement de ses doigts, écoutant chaque soupir de plaisir qu'émettait le Survivant. Il le rendait fou.

« Draco… Dray ! »

Le blond, savait bien ce que voulait dire Harry. Il retira ses doigts. Puis, tendrement, il commença à s'enfoncer dans l'étroit fourreau, retenant ses gémissements en se mordant la langue. Harry, qui s'habituait rapidement à l'intrusion, se mit à bouger. Le couple gémit en cœur, le plaisir gagnant leurs veines. Draco changea légèrement d'angle, puis, lorsqu'il revint à l'intérieur de l'intimité de son amant, ce dernier cria son plaisir.

« Oh ! Dray ! Refais-le ! _Supplia le Gryffondor en enfonçant ses ongles dans le bois de la table._

- Tout de suite, mon amour. »

Draco s'exécuta, s'accrochant désespérément aux hanches fines d'Harry. Il entrait en lui avec une facilité étonnante, le faisant hurler de plaisir à chaque fois. Le Gryffondor se sentait peu à peu partir, il sentait les coups de boutoir du Serpentard, devenir effrénés. Lorsqu'une main s'aventura sur son sexe, il sut qu'il ne tiendrait plus. Draco le caressa, et rapidement, il vint dans sa main. Le Serpentard se libéra à l'intérieur du corps chaud, savourant la délicieuse odeur de miel que dégageait la peau qu'il mordait avec force.

Ils restèrent un peu pantois, pendant quelques minutes. Harry aurait presque rit, en voyant les griffures qu'il avait fait sur la table, si sa respiration n'était pas aussi chaotique. Draco se releva, s'habilla et posa trois cigarettes sur la table, près du Survivant. Puis il partit. Harry ne se sentit pas insulté, mais il comprenait ce que pouvait penser le Serpentard.

Le lendemain, Draco était adossé à un mur, en pleine discussion avec ses amis. Lorsqu'apparut le Survivant. (Avec ses collants bleus, et son slip rouge par-dessus ! . Non ! C'n'est pas le même.) Le Serpentard tenta de détourner le regard, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'approcha, et roula un patin d'enfer à Draco, qui y répondit avec joie. Plus tard, les questions ! Il accueillit la langue mutine, au délicieux goût de menthe. Il permit aux mains de parcourir son corps, malgré les yeux curieux qui les étudiaient. (3)

« Malfoy, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Donne-moi la bonne. _Souffla Draco, tout contre les lèvres encore rougies par les baisers._

- Je pense, que je ne suis plus en manque de cigarette. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je suis devenu accro de ta bouche, de ta peau, de tes baisers.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Potter. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu ne sois jamais en rupture de stock. »

Et les deux amoureux recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Les autres, loin d'être étonnés, partirent dans les couloirs, discutant entre eux. Maintenant que les deux princes de Poudlard étaient ensemble, ils allaient sûrement passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. La paix était finalement instaurée. Pour une fois, Hermione dut remercier la nicotine.

_**Fin**_

(1) Pour vous amusez, vous les non-fumeurs, vous pouvez jeter une cigarette entre deux fumeurs en manque. Carnage assuré ! Bien sûr, un fumeur ne ferait jamais une telle expérience, pas parce qu'il est plus indulgent ou plus gentil. Il sait juste que ses cigarettes sont trop précieuses pour être gâchées ^O^

(2) J'y peux rien, c'est vrai, les fumeurs sont plus solidaires entre eux, surtout devant quelqu'un en manque ^.^

(3) Je ne parle pas forcément des amis des deux princes. Mais plutôt de moi, auteur perverse, qui profite comme elle peut de ses deux personnages, qui ne lui appartiennent pas réellement.


End file.
